A Cold Gift in Heat
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: It's Nate's birthday! He deserves a great gift doesn't he? He's a sweet Shadow Glaceon with a kind heart, I'm sure he deserves something wonderful. Well, Moon knows a good way to celebrate. She's always up for it. The Absol wants to show some love.


Today is Nate the Glaceon's birthday. He is a very kind and sweet Glaceon from FurAffinity and he REALLY deserves this.

This story consists of M/F birthday sex.

* * *

><p>Inside of a den sat a lone Absol, looking around at what she did to the den she invaded. Decorations were all around, various "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banters residing along the walls, painting them with bright, rainbows of colors. On the table not far from the young female Pokemon were a few presents sorted around a big, chocolate and vanilla birthday cake to form a small heart, the cake resting in the middle. She smiled at the work she put into this, a few balloons resting here and there on the ground and ceiling, a few color spotted party hats on the edge of the table, next to the heart formed presents. The walls were also decorated with several pictures of a certain black and grey Glaceon, some pictures consisting of him with some friends, others… a little more mature in content. Either way, the Absol smiled at her work, knowing he would very well appreciate her effort, gifts, and her special present he had for him later that night.<p>

Moon looked outside of the window, the starry, winter night sky complimenting the earthy with a bright, silver-gray shine, the forest seeming to glow with its bright beauty in the night. The trees flowing motions only added to the beauty, the shines and glistening of the few remaining leaves seeming to bring the trees to glowing life, the branches bouncing the shines of the leaves onto one another and illuminating the trees in small yet beautiful silver lights. Walking down towards the den came the black Glaceon Moon was waiting for, a small smile on her face, followed by a series of cute giggles. Moon ran back to the back of the room, taking her hide in the dark den, waiting to surprise the Glaceon male.

Nate stepped into his den, pushing the makeshift door closed after he went in. He looked around the dark room. Almost instantly, even without being able to see much of anything, something seemed… out of place. Not only that, but he had the slightest feeling he was being watched… even though he [b]was[/b] being watched. He moved his paw to the wall, pressing against a switch and flicking it upwards. As soon as the lights lit up the room, his eyes widened as he was 'attacked' by an Absol, the pounce coming quicker than he could even register it. Before he knew it, Nate was on his back, laying under the unfamiliar Absol that was nuzzling his cheek and giggling.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Nate asked, looking up at Moon. She smiled warmly, giggling more before placing a small peck on his cheek, causing the Glaceon to blush slightly.

"My brother Light told me today was your birthday, so I decided I'd do something special for you." Moon replied, getting off of Nate to allow him to stand back up.

"Light? You're his sister?" Nate asked, thinking for a minute. "Hmm… now that I think about it, I do remember him saying something about having sisters. You're… Moon… right?" He questioned, smiling lightly when he received a nod from her. "Yay, I was right~" Nate chuckled, making a small celebration of his correctness.

"Yep, even though I don't know you, it doesn't hurt to do something nice. A good way to make a friend isn't it?" Moon asked as she showed off the decorated den. Nate took a glance around at the place, rather amazed more at the fact that she had the time and patience to set up so much on her own, though most of the things were unfamiliar human items to both of them, they had seen them being used many a time, so it was more of an unfamiliar familiar item, the balloons, banners, and everything.

"Wow… you really did all of this for me? …By yourself?" Nate asked as he moved further into his den, stopping by the table. His eyes casted their glance to the assortment of presents and the cake in the middle, another blush creeping onto his face as he observed the heart shape from the gifts. "Aww, that's sweet." He said to himself before looking over at Moon who was slowly approaching him, her giggle fit going on.

"Do you like it?" Moon asked the male, smiling and rubbing her side up against his affectionately. Nate nodded, blushing more as he nuzzled the Absol, enjoying her company and affection. It was a bit strange to him though that a total stranger could be so nice to him so quickly, but he casted it aside, considering he already had some trust in her, knowing she was Light's sister and from the bits of things he told him about.

"I really like it. It's… great! Thanks, Moon." Nate said, smiling brightly at her.

"Well, don't just stand there, Nate, open up your gifts. I sto… got some really great things for you!" Moon chuckled as she looked at the presents that Nate started to reach for. Nate looked over at Moon and giggled to himself, knowing what she almost said but not worrying much about it. He himself knew that in some occasions, especially around humans, it was either steal or work for it. And working for it almost meant the same as getting captured by humans. Arceus be damned if that ever happened to either of them. He grabbed hold of the first gift, taking a piece of the lower part of the heart away. The gift was a bit small, a box shape and a small jiggling could be heard inside. Nate's curiosity grew as he soon tore the gift paper off and opened the box inside, looking at what was inside. He giggled once more to himself as he reached in with his head, grabbing the item by his teeth and pulling it out, revealing a shiny white collar with red and green stripes and a cute little bell on it that sent out a beautiful, soothing chime with its soft ringing.

"Umm… Happy Marry Birthmas?" Moon spoke in a questionable tone, chuckling to herself. "I figured since Christmas is only about a month away from your birthday, it would be awesome to mix your birthday presents with some Christmas and winter themes to get you ready and cozy for the cold nights ahead. Even ice-types can get cold sometimes."

"Wow… this is really… well… I like it!" Nate said with a bright smile, putting the collar on. He purred happily, shaking his head a bit to enjoy the soothing ring of the belly. Both 'mon purred in delight, relaxing at the sound of the bell, the chime rushing through the den, their ears filled with the sound of a soft, distant bell ringing out to the world to calm everyone of their nerves and stresses.

"Beautiful…" Moon spoke quietly, laying down and enjoying the sound. The two mesmerized Pokemon blinked and looked at each other when the chime left their ears, snapping back to their senses.

"Uhh… that was interesting… What's next?" Nate said as he went to grab another present, the heart shape now missing a bottom. This gift was longer than the first and much bigger too. He shook it a bit, the sound of a glass-like material hitting up against the box. He almost instantly stopped, fearing he would break whatever was inside if he kept shaking. He did the usual tearing the paper and opening the back, pulling out the gift and looking it over. "What the…?"

"Surprise!" Moon exclaimed as they looked over the Glaceon sculpture made of ice. "It's a sculpture of you, Nate! I carved it out of a shit ton of nevermeltice. It… will never melt!" Nate looked over the frozen Glaceon object, cold steam emanating from it. A smile made itself visible on his face and he looked over at Moon.

"I… well… this is… and… that… well…... thanks, Moon… Thanks a ton." Nate said, leaning forward and gently kissing her cheek. Moon blushed lightly and smiled at him before looking over at the gifts shyly.

"Hehe… it's nothing, Nate, really. You still have… another 4 presents to open up." Moon told him as she gently and carefully pushed the ice sculpture over to the corner of the den. Once she finished pushing it, she heard a small gasp from behind her, almost guessing right away which present the Glaceon had opened next.

"Moon, uhh… did you mean to put this in here?" Nate asked as the Absol made her way back over to him. She giggled and nodded, looking at the black, knotted dildo that was in his mouth.

"Mhm, I did. That one… I was horny when I made that one." Moon replied, blushing brightly.

"Wait… you made this?" Nate questioned with wide-eyes. His cheeks flushed with a crimson red blush when Moon nodded.

"Indeed I did. I used to make sex toys so… that's something simple I did. I crafted it with special contents so you can make the knot expand and recede with the press of a button. There is also a material I put in there where you'll have thick white cream shot out of it when you press the white button on the bottom of the dildo. It feels and tastes just like cum… bit it's really just some cream. The red switch works the knot." Moon explained, her blush getting hotter with her explanation. "Oh! Also, the liquid never runs out. Special crafting and tons of effort to get it like that. There's an unlimited supply of cream in there and you can make it cum as many times or as hard as you want too. It all depends on how long and how many times you press and hold the white button."

Nate's entire face was white with a blush as he placed the dildo down. He was rather amazed that he was given such an amazing sex toy and from someone he barely knew! He didn't know how to feel, but he was definitely going to have to use that on someone sometime soon.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Nate whispered as he looked up at Moon.

"No need… just make sure you use it… and use it good." Moon told him, murring deeply and smiling. Nate nodded and reached for another gift, unwrapping it and whatnot.

"I got… a… sweater! Wait… a sweater?" Nate stared at the sweater. It had his design on it, his body design, but it was red and green rather than black and gray.

"Happy Marry Birthmas again!" Moon exclaimed with a wide smile. Nate looked at Moon once more, chuckling a bit nervously before placing the sweater to the side. He took the next present and opened it up, pulling its contents out and placing that to the side as well.

"Nice… I got… uhh… some berries." Nate said, staring at the food. "Well, I guess that's nice since there won't be many berries around during the winter. I can add it to my storage."

Moon smiled and giggled constantly, nodding at the male as she nudged the last gift towards him. "Here, open the last one."

"Heheh, okay, okay, no rush now, Moon." Nate said, chuckling as he grabbed hold of the final gift and pulled it to him, unwrapping it and pulling out his gift. His eyes went blank as he looked at the pink item. "A ball of yarn?"

"Okay, that time, I just ran out of ideas." Moon admitted, scratching the back of her head nervously. "But it's the thought that counts, right?" Nate nodded at that and set it aside as well.

"Well, I really like that, Moon. These gifts are all very nice and I really do appreciate all of this." Nate said, giving the Absol female a nuzzle to the cheek and another kiss. "Since you did do all of this for me, it's only fair that I share my cake with you. We can split it half and half."

Moon looked up at him and smiled brightly, nodding in agreement. "That's nice, Nate. Very nice." She said, purring quietly.

The two Pokemon enjoyed their time together eating cake and sharing things about each other, talking the night away. Before long, it was late and Moon had to get going before it was too dark to see outside. Not that it would be much of a problem for her since she is a dark-type, but she would rather not risk it.

"Oh! Moon, uhh…" Nate started when the Absol began making her way out of his den. She turned back to him, tilting her head. "Well, if you want to, you can stay here with me for the night." Nate suggested, smiling sheepishly at his own offer. Moon smiled and ran over to him, pouncing the male yet again. Nate yipped when he was tackled, chuckling and nuzzling Moon's cheek affectionately as she did the same. The two smiled together, gazing at each other for a moment before blushing and looking away shyly.

"Hey… Nate?" Moon started, trying to bring sound to their awkward silence.

"Yes, Moon?" Nate replied, looking up at her. His eyes widened when he felt her lips meet with his, the Absol's own eyes closed as she let out a content murr. He blushed brightly, his eyes coming to a close moments later as he melted into the kiss, his lips tight to hers in passion as they embraced this moment together. His paws took a gentle hold of Moon's cheeks, stroking them slowly as his tongue pressed against her lips, her cheeks burning with its blush as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue entry into her warm, wet maw. Nate purred deeply as his tongue went into Moon's mouth, his organ meeting with hers and instantly coiling around it in passionate bliss. Their tongues dances together in their hugged form within Moon's mouth, causing her to moan quietly as she started slowly grinding up against him, causing the ice eon to moan with her in a soft, harmonic tune. Their arousals began to pick up within their passion, lust making itself visible as her wetness rubbed against his stiffening sheath, his member making its exploration into the world. Nate's tip grew out of his sheath and rubbed up against Moon's sex lips, sending pleasant chills down both of their spines. Moon moaned his name softly into his mouth as her tongue caught the ice-type's cool yet warm saliva, pulling it in and tasting his cool, sweet flavor. She blushed deeply and murred as her tongue went back to Nate's to collect more of his delicious saliva, his own tongue taking hers as they kissed, their sexes rubbing together as they grind up more.

Nate's cock was now at its full length, pressing between Moon's cunny and being hot dogged between her lips. He grind his member on her, the Absol's sweet honey coating his underside and bringing forth more moans from both of the Pokemon. Moon shuddered at the pleasant sensation, reluctantly breaking the sweet kiss as she needed to take a breather. She panted heavily, looking down at Nate and smiling, the two gazing into each other's eyes and panting with the need to mate.

"Nate…" Moon moaned, her sex lips quivering around his cock, begging for it to enter her sweet, hot tunnel. Nate himself couldn't take his own teasing, his body burning for her hotness, needing to enter her and claim her. "T-Take me… please…" Moon whispered into his ear, her body shaking in his grasp as they hugged each other close.

"I will…" Nate spoke, holding her close and embracing her in another deep kiss, their tongues quickly reuniting within Moon's mouth as she lift her backside a bit, allowing Nate's tip to press gently against her sex lips. Both of them shivered with anticipation, moaning each other's name in the kiss as she slowly came down onto him, shuddering and moaning longingly as her entered her, his cool member sliding into her hot depths. The mixture of hot and cold felt incredible to both of them, the pleasure already reaching new heights. Moon moaned out into Nate's mouth, her eyes shut tight as she sat down on the Glaceon, their bodies pressed together as tight as their lips were. Nate moaned out as well as he grinded against her, his member throbbing within Moon's hot womanhood and drooling with a small amount of warm precum. His pre helped lubricate Moon's already soaked tunnel as she slowly lifted back off of him, her body churning and trying to keep Nate's shaft inside, tugging on it as she went up, leaving the male's cock glistening from her juices. The young Absol female went up to the tip of his dick before slowly coming back down onto him, both sides moaning out into the kiss, their tongues entwining tightly as his tail carefully wrapped around hers.

Nate was rather surprised when he felt how soft and fluffy Moon's tail was rather than sharp and stiff like a regular Absol's. He didn't mind though. In fact, it was much better, and he enjoyed it even more when Moon's made her tail wrap around his, further entwining their bodies and closeness, their heat being shared amongst one another as they kissed and mated. Moon's pussy hugged Nate's length tightly, her wet walls convulsing around his heating thickness, the Glaceon's cock throbbing and pulsating harder against Moon's walls, more of his precum leaking out inside of her as he soon started to gently thrust up into her as she came down.

Moon moaned a bit louder than before as the pleasure picked up with every second of riding Nate's dick, her tongue everywhere on Nate's tongue, dancing together all around inside of her mouth, their saliva mixing and being drank down happily by the two. Nate's paws slowly dragged up and down Moon's back, caressing her lovingly and bringing her more pleasure. Moon was lost in her pleasure, loving the feeling and closeness of it all, not wanting this moment to end for a long while. She honestly had no idea that this would go this way. The things she had planned involved a little more fun. Nevertheless, she herself thought this was much better than that. The passion and bliss of it all was wonderful. It was to die for.

Nate's thrusts picked up in speed just a bit, his moans picking up in volume along with Moon's as she came down onto him harder, her pussy hotter and wetter now and leaking with her nectar. Nate's cock was now soaked with Moon's juices, making the ride all the better for both of them, their moans sounding out throughout the den as they went on with it.

Their paws caressed each other's bodies as they continued their mating, soft, wet smacking sounds filling the air with each bounce and thrust. Both of their cheeks were hot red with a blush as they increased their speed yet again, Nate's wet, heated cock spurting thick globs of precum inside of Moon, her sex leaking with pre and her honey now. The two were now starting to come close to their orgasms, the pleasure sparking quickly as they mated further. Moon moved back a bit, breaking the kiss once more and moaning out Nate's name loudly. "N-Nate..! I'm… I'm g-gonna cum…!" Moon moaned out as her hot walls clamped down on his cock, massaging every inch of his shaft with her wet, wonderful, vaginal walls.

"A-Ahh! M-Me too, Moon!" Nate cried as he placed his paws on her rump, massaging it slowly. Moon's body and pussy quivered around Nate's shaft as she grinded against him again, his cock hilted in her and his tip rubbing along her inner sanctum. She arched her back, pressing her body tight against Nate's as her orgasm hit, her body being rocked with the intensity and pleasure as her pussy pulsated around his cock. Moon's hot honey sprayed from her cunt, painting Nate's cock and his know fully formed knot in her hot, clear fluid. That was all Nate needed. He gave a hard thrust up, his knot slipping inside of Moon easily as he hugged her tightly, howling out with her as his climax came hard. He shuddered as he sent thick strings of his hot, sticky Glaceon seed into her womb, filling the Absol up with his love juices. Moon cried out his name in ecstasy as she felt him cum hard inside of her, his sticky seed clinging to the walls of her womb as it pooled up inside of her, sending warmth and blissful pleasure through her body. She groaned with ecstatic pleasure as her stomach swelled lightly from the amount of seed filling her up, Nate's knot ensuring that every drop stayed in. The two of them hugged each other close, nuzzling their cheeks together lovingly as they came for each other for a while longer before their orgasms finally came to an end, leaving them panting and gasping as the afterglow came in.

"Ohhhh… Oh Arceus… Nate…" Moon said, blushing hard as she nuzzled him lovingly. "H… Happy Birthday…" She said before falling asleep in his arms.

"Thank you… thank you so much, Moon…" Nate replied, kissing her gently on the lips before making his way to sleep with her.

* * *

><p>Nate the Glaceon © NateTheGlaceon (FurAffinity)<p>

Moon Lavistria © Light Lavistria (Me :3)


End file.
